We're What!
by TheFailMonster
Summary: Hinata wants to tell Naruto something, but he takes it in the wrong way. NarutoxHinata


**And here is another of my insane midnight stories.**

**Hope you make sense of it…**

**Koz I'm not even sure I do…**

**xxXxx**

Naruto stood at the foot of the bed, staring down at the sleeping figure buried within the blankets. He reached down and gently shook her foot, gaining a groan in response. When that failed to rouse the sleeping occupant, he grabbed handfuls of blanket and yanked them off the bed. The exposed figure curled into a small ball, trying to remain warm without covers.

It wasn't really working.

When Hinata finally sighed and sat up, Naruto burst out laughing. Her hair had tangled itself into a bird-nest. Hinata crawled to the edge of the bed and looked into the mirror, then joined Naruto in laughing at her new hair style. After a few moments of complete and utter idiot-ness, Naruto sat down next to her. he draped his arm around her and said quietly, "I don't care what you look like. Just as long as your mine to look at." Before she could answer, he pressed his lips to hers and let his hands trail along her body. Hinata grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled him closer, leaning backward slowly. Within moments he was above her, staring down at her hungrily. She knew what he wanted, and she would happily give it to him. He leaned down to kiss her again when there was a loud banging on the door.

"OI! You two! Get Up. Tsunade wants to see you! Now!" Kiba shouted through the door. They could hear Akamaru barking and Kiba walking away.

Naruto let out a sigh. Hinata just smiled.

"I told you having him as a neighbour might come in handy." She said with a slight laugh.

_I thing he is just a pain that doesn't need to do things like that. _Naruto just grunted and lifted himself off of her. He picked up some clothes and pulled them on as Hinata struggled to pull a brush through her hair. Five minutes later, they were jumping across rooftops on their way to meet with the Hokage.

Tsunade sat in her office, reading the latest missions. She was trying to decide who to assign to each when Naruto burst through the door, Hinata tailing him. With a sigh she dropped her papers onto the desk.

"Morning Naruto, Hinata."

Naruto flashed a mischievous grin while Hinata bowed slightly. Tsunade liked the fact that Hinata had manners. Naruto didn't seem to have any at all. But then again, she was sure a snail would have more manners than Naruto ever could.

"So, what did you want us for?"

Tsunade sighed again. "I'm not telling you anything. I actually wanted to talk to Hinata. Besides, Naruto, I won't talk to you until you learn some manners." She stood up and ushered Naruto out the door, ignoring his protests. With a quick nod to Shizune, she walked back into her office and locked the door behind her. She looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Now, let's talk…"

Shizune struggled to restrain Naruto. If she let him go, he would probably break down the door. The only thing she could do was to knock him out. With a flick of her wrist, she hit him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. As he slumped in her arms she lowered him into a chair, trying to keep him from dropping down to the floor. She wasn't sure how long he would be out, and she just hoped that it wouldn't take Tsunade long to talk to Hinata.

Hinata sat down quickly, her face blank. She looked up at Tsunade.

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes. There is no mistaking it. Does Naruto know yet?"

"No. I didn't want to tell him until I was sure."

"Should I go get him now?"

"No, no. I won't tell him here. I think I'll wait till we get home. I have no idea how he will react."

"Okay. Remember, you come to me immediately if there are any problems. Understood?"

"Yes maam." Hinata said quietly and walked slowly out of the room, feeling Tsunade watching her. When she closed the door behind her, she was surprised to find Naruto slumped in a chair. Shizune looked at her innocently, but her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I had to knock him out, 'r else he would've torn that door down. He should be okay in a short while."

As if on cue, he stirred, eyes fluttering open briefly. Hinata sighed and bend to pick him up. With a small struggle, she managed to lift him over her shoulder and was soon out the door, jumping along rooftops toward their house near the edge of the village.

She lay him down in the grass by the door, and then sat next to him. Looking down at him, she laughed quietly. _He looks so much younger, when his mouth is closed._ She gently brushed a stray hair from his face, waiting for him to wake up. She hummed quietly to herself, making a chain from daisies, when his eyes finally opened. With a groan, he sat up, holding his head. Hinata wanted to laugh at his bad fortune, knowing that he would most likely have a headache.

"Oh, my head hurts. What happened?"

"Well, according to Shizune, you were going to break the door down. She had to knock you out. And I had to carry you home. You aren't as light as you may have thought."

Her only response was another groan.

"C'mon," she stood up, brushing the daisies off her lap. "Let's go inside…and have some ramen." Her final word got an immediate response. Naruto stood up, and raced inside before she could. _Thank god I had opened the door this time._ She walked inside slowly, suddenly nervous. Although she had been expecting what Tsunade had said, it still came as a shock. She wasn't sure if she wanted this to be true.

She stepped into the kitchen, stopping when she saw Naruto in an apron humming to himself as he made ramen. It was most definitely a 'single-eyebrow-raise' moment. Without waiting for acknowledgement, she sat at the table and began twiddling her thumbs. Moments later there was a steaming bowl placed in front of her.

"Eat up. Or I will eat it."

Hinata placed a hand on her stomach. She felt nervous again. _I have to tell him. If not now then it will be too late._

"Um, Naruto?"

He stopped mid-slurp (of his second bowl), noodles dangling from his mouth. He raised his eyebrows as indication that he was listening.

"I have something important to tell you. I – we - …"

Naruto walked around the table and knelt before her. He took her hand from where it rested on her stomach. "What is it? Are… are you saying…?"

"Yes. That's what I'm saying."

Naruto stood up quickly, stumbling backwards into the bench. He looked genuinely shocked. _I'm not ready for this kind of responsibility!_

"I checked with Tsunade, and she says its fine. Honestly, it wont be any trouble."

"Wont be any trouble? You sure you know what your saying?"

"I'm **trying **to say were getting a puppy."

Naruto almost died.

"A…puppy?"

"Yes. A puppy. I asked Tsunade if it would be okay, and she asked a few people. They said that they had no problem with us owning a dog. Honestly, what did you think I was trying to tell you?"

**xxXxx**

**So…**

**What did you think?**

**I was kind of running out of ideas when I had gotten about half way…**

**And *gasp moment* I asked my little sister for some help.**

**Thus, the idea of them getting a puppy was born!**

**Tell me if you guessed it would be something like that…**

**Or if you thought she was pregnant.**

**Oh…and she puts her hand on her stomach koz the smell if the ramen is making her hungry…**

**If any of it doesn't seem to make sense, please let me know.**

**Thank you for reading**

**And have a nice day **


End file.
